


Nude Leaf: An Animal Crossing Erotica

by maggotea



Category: Animal Crossing, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggotea/pseuds/maggotea
Summary: Mayor Oli gets to know the villagers, in more ways than one.





	1. Secretary

A gentle rain fell over the town as dark clouds floated lazily by. The young mayor sat up slowly in bed, the pitter-patter of rain on the roof beckoning them to stay asleep for just a little longer. With a stretch, they slid their legs over the side of the bed and stood up, glancing at their alarm clock. The sudden realization of the day’s events startled them as they remembered about the ceremony they were now late for. Hastily they got dressed, grabbed an umbrella, and ran over to the Town Hall.  
Isabelle sat quietly in the Town Hall, anxiously tapping her foot as she waited for the mayor. Of course they were late as always, though it was to be expected on a rainy day like today. Isabelle herself had trouble getting out of bed, something about the rain made her want to curl up under a blanket with a good book…  
Her thoughts were interrupted as the door swung open and the mayor walked in, the bottoms of their pants dripping wet from the walk over.  
“Oli!” Isabelle said, jumping up from her seat.  
“I know, I know, I’m late,” Oli said, folding up their umbrella and closing the door behind themselves. “I’m sorry, Belle.”  
“It’s alright, Mayor.” Isabelle walked briskly over to the desk and grabbed the file of the recently finished Public Works Project. “Everyone should already be at the worksite, so we just need you to make your speech!”  
Oli stood silently as Isabelle brought over the file to them.  
“You did write a speech, right?” Isabelle asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Sure I did! But… if you had any ideas…” Oli said with a sheepish grin. The young mayor had never been good with words, though they loved their job and their town.  
Isabelle sighed, though she had expected this. “I’ll do the talking,” she said with a smile.  
“Thanks, Belle,” the Mayor said, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
She blushed, shoving the file into their arms. “Not at work!” she said, though her expression gave away her happiness. “Anyway, we should go,” she grabbed her umbrella from behind the desk and then headed for the door.  
Oli grabbed Isabelle’s arm as she walked past, pulling her in close and giving her a kiss. Isabelle blushed harder, staring into the Mayor’s eyes before leaning in and kissing them once again.  
Oli ran their hand across Isabelle’s cheek and through her fur, caressing her ear softly. Isabelle whimpered at the touch, wrapping her arms around the Mayor’s neck.  
They slowly shuffled over to the desk and Oli grabbed Isabelle’s waist, setting her down on the table. They ran their hands over Isabelle’s thigh, under her skirt, across her fur.  
Isabelle broke the kiss and stared down at the Mayor. “We’re going to be late…” she said, her voice soft, barely a whisper.  
“Let them wait,” Oli said, sliding their fingers over Isabelle’s panties. They grinned. “You’re soaking wet already.”  
Isabelle blushed harder, putting a hand to her cheek. “I-I.. It’s..” she stuttered.  
“Does it turn you on that we’re doing this in the office? That anyone could walk in and see us?” Oli asked teasingly.  
Isabelle nodded, not daring to say a word.  
“What a dirty girl,” the Mayor taunted as they slid their fingers under Isabelle’s panties. Isabelle moaned softly, wrapping her arms once again around the Mayor’s neck and burying her face in their neck, giving little licks and kisses as the Mayor’s finger’s moved and eventually slid inside her.  
Letting out a moan, Isabelle began to squirm as Oli’s fingers pumped in and out, slowly at first, picking up speed as Isabelle moved and grinded against Oli’s hand.  
“O-Oli!” Isabelle said breathily, lifting her head from their shoulder, feeling her orgasm mounting. “Oli…”  
She jumped as she saw a figure walking past the window. “Stop, stop!” she said as Oli pulled away, a concerned expression on their face.  
“Did I hurt you?” they asked.  
“N-no, there’s someone here!”  
Oli’s face twisted into a devious grin. “I have an idea.”  
They grabbed Isabelle’s hands and helped her off the counter and around to the other side, just as the door swung open. Oli ducked down and hid under the desk as Isabelle, still blushing, stuttered as she greeted the visitor.  
“O-oh! Hello, Marina!” Isabelle said with a smile.  
Below the desk, Oli slid their hand back up Isabelle’s skirt and began their rhythm once again.  
Isabelle whimpered softly, spreading her legs slightly to allow them better access.  
“Hi, Isabelle! Have you seen the Mayor yet? We’re all waiting by the new bridge!” she said cheerfully before noticing Isabelle’s flushed face. “Are you alright?”  
“Oh, I’m fine!” Isabelle said, gripping the edge of the desk, trying not to moan.  
Marina nodded, deciding not to worry. Isabelle had always been a bit high strung with the stress of helping run the town. “So? The Mayor?”  
“Oh yes, the Mayor! They’re… getting an umbrella!” Isabelle stuttered.  
“Oh, okay!” Marina said. “Do you want me to wait here with you?”  
“NO!” Isabelle said, surprising herself as she raised her voice. She felt Oli increase their speed, and once again was getting close to the edge. “I mean, its okay! You should go tell the others that we’ll be there soon.”  
“Alright,” Marina said, slightly confused by the outburst, but not offended. She turned to leave, spotting the Mayor’s umbrella by the door. She raised an eyebrow, but decided that whatever was happening wasn’t her business.  
Oli, meanwhile, was working away between Isabelle’s legs, relentlessly pounding with their fingers before adding a third to the mix. Feeling Isabelle’s walls tighten around them, Oli knew she had reached her peak.  
Isabelle, still gripping the edge of the desk with all her might, let out a squeak as the door fell shut behind Marina. She collapsed against the desk, panting heavily.  
“How was that?” Oli asked, standing up and licking the juices from their fingers.  
“Amazing,” Isabelle said softly, still resting against the desk.  
“Good. We’d better get to that event now, I’d hate to be late!” they said with a grin, walking towards the door.  
“Do we have to?” Isabelle asked, wishing they could spend the rest of the day alone, or mostly alone, together. She grabbed her umbrella and walked over to the Mayor, and the two headed out together.


	2. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oli confronts Marina about Isabelle's behavior.

Marina approached the Mayor’s home, her umbrella over her shoulder. By now the rain was clearing up, though the dark clouds still hung heavily in the sky. It had been a few hours since the unveiling of the new bridge, and Marina wasn’t able to shake the feeling that something was wrong with Isabelle. She knocked softly on the door and called out. “Mayor? Are you home?”

She waited quietly until Oli appeared at the door. “Hey, Marina, what can I do for you?” They stepped aside, gesturing for Marina to enter.

Marina stepped inside, a worried look on her face. “Is there something going on with Isabelle? She seemed a bit odd when I saw her this morning, and I think she was lying about seeing you before the event.”

“Isabelle’s fine,” Oli said, “it was just a stressful day with the unveiling and all. I was helping her… relieve some stress.”

“Oh, that’s a relief! I was worried that…” her voice trailed off. “What do you mean, relieving stress?” she asked, the choice of words catching her attention.

“Oh, nothing!” the Mayor said sheepishly. “You know Isabelle and I have been together for a while, so…”

“Oh,” Marina said, blushing. “Right.” She gulped, contemplating her next words. “You know, I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you…”

“Oh really?” Oli raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but you’ve always been with Isabelle-“

“It’s an open relationship,” Oli interrupted. “Just so you know.”

The two stood silently for a moment, staring at each other.

“Mayor… could I… help you relieve some stress?”

Oli said nothing, slowly stepping toward Marina and pressing their lips against her neck.

Marina smiles, sliding a tentacle over their shoulder and pulling them in for a kiss.

As they embraced, two more of Marina’s tentacles gripped the hem of Oli’s shirt and lifted it from their body. Her tentacles slid over Oli’s back, around their waist, across their chest, teasing their nipples.

Oli let out moan, kissing Marina deeper. They ran a hand across her cheek, then down her arm and over her chest.

Marina swiftly removed her won dress and the two stayed, bodies pressed together, for a moment before making their way over to Oli’s bed.

Marina pushed Oli back gently and fumbled with their belt buckle before pulling off their pants and climbing on top of them. They kissed again, grinding against one another, moaning softly. Marina slid down Oli’s underwear and ran a tentacle over their now glistening wet cunt. Oli began moaning louder, groaning as they felt Marina inch her way inside. She slowly slid in and out, enjoying the way the Mayor squirmed beneath her.

“Oh, fuck,” Oli said, reaching down between Marina’s tentacles. They felt a tentacle wrap around their wrist as Marina rested her weight and forced their hand against the bedsheets.

“Nope,” she teased, “It’s my turn.” She wrapped another tentacle around Oli’s other wrist, holding them down against the bed as she slowly fucked them.

“M-more,” Oli moaned, moving their hips in time with Marina’s motions.

Marina raised an eyebrow, looking down at the Mayor, amused. “You really want more?”

“Please!”

“Get on your knees,” Marina said, releasing her grip on Oli’s wrists.

Oli obeyed, flipping over and getting on all fours, presenting themselves to Marina. They felt her tentacle slide back between their folds and moaned as her rhythm picked up. They whimpered as Marina suddenly stopped, withdrawing her tentacle.

“What are you-?” Oli asked as Marina slid her now slick tentacle over Oli’s ass and into their tight hole. Oli gasped at the new sensation.

Marina slid another tentacle back into Oli’s cunt, fucking them slowly at first, then picking up the pace as they got used to the sensation.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Oli moaned as they felt their orgasm approaching.

Marina moved another tentacle around Oli’s body, a suction cup teasing their clit and pushing them over the edge.

“Fuck!” Oli screamed as they came.

Marina slowly withdrew her tentacles as Oli collapsed on the bed. She leaned over and planted a kiss on their cheek as they caught their breath.

“Need a minute?” Marina giggled as Oli nodded. “You’re so cute.”

“Not as cute as you,” Oli grinned, flipping over to face her and pulling her down into a kiss.

The two laid together, kissing and embracing, for what felt like hours.


End file.
